


home

by lucifersthrone



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay JJ (Outer Banks), M/M, Oneshot, Protect JJ (Outer Banks), Sad JJ (Outer Banks), its gay, john b is such a crap name, lmao i love jj, oneshot outer banks, please hug JJ, seriously pls hold jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersthrone/pseuds/lucifersthrone
Summary: What should have happened when JJ left his house after almost shooting his dad...oops
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too graphic since the characters are underage. It is written entirely consensual. I didn't see a lot of fanfics with this relationship and I liked it over any of the heterosexual relationships in the actual show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I didn’t pull the trigger. Fucking pussy. I shoved the gun back into my backpack and left. If I didn’t leave then, he would just wake up and repeat the same thing he did in the car. My cheek still stung--the entirety of the left side of my face stung. I straddled my bike, heading anywhere but home. It wasn’t a home anyways. 

I crept through the grass around back, avoiding the stakeout cars. John B was resting on the back porch, a can of beer in one hand, the other hanging off the side of the couch. I kicked the couch, startling John B awake.

“Morning Bird,” I teased.

John B sat upright, tussling his shaggy hair. “Shit, what happened to your face man?”

I shook my head. “Nothin. Got any more beer? A roach?” I asked, putting two fingers to my mouth and imitating a puff. John B kept his gaze on me a little longer then went inside. “You’ve got some friends watching you, by the way.”

“I saw.” He rifled through his fridge and tossed me a beer. “All I got. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again. I wanted to tell him, anyone. 

“I’m thinking one beer isn’t enough.” I said. I grabbed the rest from out of his fridge and flopped onto the couch. John B had disappeared and came back into the living room with a pack of bandaids and rubbing alcohol. 

“It could get infected,” he reasoned before I had a chance to reject him. He sat down next to me, sinking into the couch. John B cupped my face, dotting the open wounds with alcohol. I winced. “Sorry.” he said.

I didn’t understand why he was being so careful. “Why’re you saying sorry?”

“Cause it hurt.” he said.

“You can hurt me.” For a moment, I swear John B glanced down at my lips. I don’t let many people touch me, but I liked it when John B did. “I think I might have a joint in my pack. Better than your shitty beers.” I pulled away from B’s gentle touch. “Eureka.” I said, flicking the lighter and holding it to the self-medication. 

I took a long puff then offered it to John B. I watched him wrap his lips around the devil’s grass. I wondered what his chapped lips would feel like against m--no. You’re not gay. You’re not...I got distracted again when John B passed the joint back over. We passed it back and forth until it was nothing but a stub. I put out the embers, burning the wooden coffee table. John B had his head laid back on the couch. I watched his chest rise and his lips part when he exhaled. I’m not gay, I just  _ needed _ him. I leaned forward with little hesitation, pressing my lips against his. He didn’t pull away. B put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in closer, our bodies pressed against the other’s. I was on fire. His lips were rough, but he held onto me like I would disappear if he didn’t. I leaned back into the kiss and let his body fall into mine. He broke away, giving me room to breathe. 

“Is this happening?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I said and kissed him again. He kissed me harder. 

I pulled my shirt over my head and helped him with his. B kissed along my jaw, trailing down my neck. Every time his skin touched mine, it burned. I blamed it on the hydroponic. He trailed down my stomach, reaching my shorts which he began to unzip with no restraint. I questioned whether he had done this before. He couldn’t feel that good without practice. It was darker now, the sun barely setting over the horizon. I watched John B take me in his mouth. Why did it feel so good? I trembled under his touch. The way he ran his fingers along my skin. The hickeys leaving a map on my chest. He sucked and licked until I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. His name rolled off my tongue like the rain during a hurricane. John B came back up and gave me a taste. Sweet. 

He took my hand and brought it to meet his package. “JJ. Inside.” he whispered to me, and I let my legs spread. Anything for John B. He unzipped his pants quickly. “Good boy.” he praised before slipping inside easily. 

I bit my cheek, trying not to be loud. For what? Sound traveled close to nothing in this part of town. He went slow to help me adjust, his hot breath blowing on my ear and tickling my neck. I grabbed onto his shoulder, one hand on his arm, and twisted us around--pinning him against the red couch. I moved on my own, shifting up and down as B bucked his hips into me. “John B,” I moaned. He trembled under my body. We took a break when he moved back into the couch to sit upright. John B beckoned for me to straddle his lap. He kissed along my collarbone, his hands wandering. I hadn’t realized how much precum was leaking onto his stomach. I positioned the tip at my rear and started to fall down his shaft. 

Up…

Down…

Up…

Down…

We fell into a rhythm. Fast, steady, rough, desperate. B’s breathing was irregular, face flushed. I adored the way he cursed my name under his breath, each time feeling like it was the first time he’s ever said my name. He flipped me back onto the couch and his lips crashed into mine. It was a sloppy, wet kiss that screamed, “I’m close.” John B fell out of our rhythm, erratic bursts of energy. We finished together, a warmth filling my body. 

I got out of the shower and dressed myself in John B’s clothes. I flopped down next to him on the couch, his eyes were closed. I ran my fingers through his damp hair, and placed my head in the crook of his neck. I wanted to pretend that we wouldn’t have to leave, go off on some adventure to find gold; even if we both wanted it, in the moment, I felt I wanted  _ him _ more. John B opened his eyes and kissed my head. 

I looked up at him, tracing the freckles on his face. “Next time, I’m on top.” I said. 

“Okay.” he said, drawing circles on my arm. “Next time.” 


End file.
